


the line 8etween puppeteering and volition

by Caracalliope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Ancestor/Descendant Incest (Homestuck), Extremely Bad Life Choices, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Hero Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: You’ve dreamed of getting pailed by your Ancestor since you were old enough to reach the rim of an adult bucket.
Relationships: Spinneret Mindfang/Vriska Serket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	the line 8etween puppeteering and volition

You’ve dreamed of getting pailed by your Ancestor since you were old enough to reach the rim of an adult bucket. You’ve read her journal - you read it soooooooo many times - and you never imagined she’d be nice about it. When she asks if you want this, you struggle to keep your cool as you blurt out a yes. You’re not a kid, you’re not a virgin, you’re not going to disappoint her.

Mindfang holds your hair, first, and then she takes a hold of your mind. You want to tell her she doesn’t have to do that - you could stay still, you _would_ \- but you guess this is what she likes. She has you on your hands and knees over a rusted bucket, and her bulge soon leaves your nook and finds your ass instead. It’s fine, it’s slick, you can take it all. Except the Marquise doesn’t call you any of the cool things that she called Dolorosa in her journal.

“How can a Serket be this boring?” she asks instead, pressing your body down against the rim of the bucket. “No backbone at all - I might as well be fucking a gutterblood.”

You think about your friends - your ex-friends - tied up in her galley, and you think that maybe, you should have played this differently. Mindfang sinks her fangs into your shoulder. She slows down, and then you feel a sharp pain in your ass, a twist, and she’s hurting you inside. There’s a voice in your mind telling you to keep quiet - you don’t know if it’s hers or your own.


End file.
